Brujah Idealist Leader
The unnamed leader of both the Brujah Idealist faction and the clan itself. Appearance He has red hair that is swept back over his head, red eyes and a number of marks that could be scars. He dresses in warriors gear, appearing almost barbaric in appearance. He has piercings in both ears. He appears elder then the other faction leaders and one of the oldest looking Princes of the Camarilla. Personality Like the rest of his clan, he is both a warrior and a philosophist, following the idea of the "Idealist". He is not afraid to take hostages, yet is a Vampire of honour and sticks by his word like any other Brujah is expected to. He is not afraid to express disappointment, has high expectations of others and freely challenges questions about doubts. Though all this leads him to appear foreboding and abide to the stereotypical Brujah clan "barbarian" image; in reality he loves his Hybrid monsters like any member of the clan and appears surprisingly emotional when they were hurt. Relationships Camarilla During the meeting of the Camarilla she was shown to call Fraser a "Ventrue Clan dog" for supporting Ge Chen's proposals without question, as he was sceptical of the events of the Forbidden Sphere. He was willing to start a argument with the Tremere Vampire. Though he support the Camarilla, he does not necessarily agree to everything. Abilities He is the leader of a clan of barbaric fighters, so is presumed to be its strongest warrior. Though the Iconolast Leader and Individualist Leader were more then ready to fight him, he has use of The Axe, making him a dangerous person to fight, though was fully willing to warned them of its use in their upcoming fight. He breeds hybrid monsters and raises them based on their wits focusing on raising his smartest for years. History The gathering of the Sacred Weapons He is first mentioned when the Sacred Weapon, The Axe is noted to be in his clans pocession.Chapter 36 Arrival of Ge Chen He first appears when the question of how to deal with the Zhui Yan Butterfly Soul arises among the clan an the 3 leaders of the clan are poised to fight over it. He warns the Individualist and the Iconolast leaders that he will use the Axe in their fight. The clan members arrive to find their beloved Hybrid monsters have been beaten brutally by Lilla and Fraser. He pulls out the Axe and attacks the ground, demanding to know what has happened. Ge Chen manages to step in to and prevent a fight using the Corpse Hand as a sign of his position of leadership, but the leader takes Yue Jian hostage to ensure their monsters are healed and Ge Chen sticks by his word.Chapter 39 When Ge Chen and the others come to collect Yue Jian, he informs her she ran away and his members are trying to find him. A clan member then informs him that the bodies of the two guards guarding her were found outside the Zhui Yan's holding room. He is accused by the Iconolast leader of using Yue Jian to sway the battle, but states if he wanted to use Zhui Yan as a tool, he would have absorbed it himself. Yue Jian appears before them.Chapter 41 Yue Jian ensures them everything is fine and she isn't able to steal the soul as she is too weak. Believing he is wrong, he hands over the axe, sticking to his original agreement he made.Chapter 42 The Camarilla Meeting He next appears at the Camarilla clan meeting, where he expresses anger over the losses at Forbidden Sphere and distain of the lost of Sacred Weapons. He questions how Ge Chen can be trusted having met at such losses. As the meeting continues, it is revealed their next goal to control Set is to go after the Shards of Osiris. When Tukata brings up Yue Jian, he expresses anger for concerns over her at the Nosferatu Clan leader.Chapter 79 Trivia *Fan Le Lao's mother should have been his fianceé, but she went away with Fan Le Lao's father. *In Vampire: The Masquerade, "idealist" Brujah are members of the clan who fight for tradition, preferring the intellectual approach and are the true philosphist of which the clan was built upon ("the clan of the learned"). This is the group of the Brujah clan least likely to directly fight themselves, being more builders and philosophers then warriors like the their Brujah kin. **The idealists tend to be the leaders of the clan as they consist mostly of its elders. The group is the smallest among the clan, as most of its glory has been long lost, thus making way for the rise of the "Iconoclast" to become the main voice of the Brujah. However, as they age, many of the "Iconoclast" end up becoming "Idealist". As a result, for him to be a member of the Idealist would imply him to be among the elder level of vampires, as a result he would be more then 300 years old. **The transition from "Iconoclast" to "Idealist" is a result of experience as the Brujah realises actions do not always achieve results and mistakes lead to some hard lessons and natural rebellion is useless without reasoning. The process is rather natural for members of the clan. Those who survive slowly become leaders or hardened veteran fighters knowing when to act and why they act. They question the causes they fight for and this leads to philosophy forming for each member on its own accord. Challenging their leaders philosophies with their own or striving to replace them; the transition to Idealist is complete. **"Ventrue Dog" is a term given in VtM towards anyone who openingly supports the Ventrue Clans unquestion position of leadership of the Camailla, or simply someone who works for them long term. Since is common for the Ventrue to hire Brujah clan members as bodyguards, ironically its the Brujah clan who are seen as "Ventrue Dogs" by other Vampires. *In real life, a Idealism is a form of Philosophy that regards the real world in relation to the views of the real world by human beings, looking at things with a sense of scepticism. Example; "In a perfect world, there would be no suffering at all", which highlights a idealistic view of a perfect world knowing that it is an impossibility. "Idealists" themselves strive for this perfect world ideal. Gallery References Category:Brujah Clan Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Clan Leader Category:Currently Unnamed Category:Camarilla